An information processing device such as a smartphone and a tablet terminal employs a touch panel. Regarding an information processing device including a touch panel, when a finger or a touch pen touches a display, the information processing device detects the touch as an input instruction and performs processing of the detected input instruction. Further, when a finger or a touch pen approaches a display, the information processing device detects the approach as an operation input and performs processing of the detected operation input.
Further, in recent years, information processing devices including a touch panel are requested to display a lot of information on a display for news browsing, digital magazine subscription, and the like, so that there are information processing devices including a large screen of 4 inches or more. Here, depending on use environment of an information processing device used by a user, one-handed operation is considered in which the user operates the touch panel with a finger of a hand that holds the information processing device. For example, when the user tries to operate the information processing device while standing in a train, the user holds a strap in the train with one hand in preparation for shake of the train, so that the user has to operate the information processing device with the other hand.
Here, a technique is known in which when a finger is detected to enter a detection area on a display surface, an icon is displayed at a position on the display surface immediately below the detected position of the finger. For example, the technique is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-9009.